People often have multiple phone numbers that may be associated with a single device. For example, some mobile phone applications can accommodate multiple user phone numbers on the same device. One example of such an application is RingTo™ developed by Bandwidth.com, Inc. RingTo™ may be executed on Apple™ IOS platforms and Android™ platforms and allows users to port one or more telephone numbers to a cloud based server. These telephone numbers may be used to make outgoing telephone calls and receive incoming telephone calls on Apple™ IOS or Android™ devices executing the RingTo™ application.
While users appreciate access to multiple telephone numbers on a single device, especially for incoming calls, it can be problematic to track which of the telephone numbers to use when making an outbound call. For example, a user may have both a personal telephone number and a business telephone number associated with the same device. When making a call for business purposes, the user prefers to use the business telephone number. Similarly, when making a personal call, the user prefers to use the personal telephone number.
What is needed is a mechanism that permits the user to select, on a per call basis, which telephone number of a plurality to associate with an outbound telephone call.